Relentless Fanservice
by JayZeeTee16
Summary: A Remastered version of the deleted original. Inspiration to Shadow759's video, A Hard Fansevice. How does the Transformers for Age Of Extinction react to the fanbase? ONE-SHOT!


Hello, readers! This is JayZeeTee16 speaking! Since the original Transformers fanfic didn't go so well and was deleted, I decided to remastered it for a change and add some extras. Anyway, enjoy the parody!

* * *

Transformers goes to Hasbro/Dreamworks

Parody belongs to Shadow759 and Missyuna

* * *

On Earth, at Dreamworks...

"Come on!" Optimus Prime said with a stern look. "How long does it take for the humans to set up the cameras and production?" The Autobot leader was getting frustrated with Michael Bay now. Ever since Transformers Revenge of the Fallen and Transformers Dark of the Moon came out, every human in the world started to give out negative reviews and critics also hated the franchise. Prime can't handle much of their hatred so damn much, and he thought that the Decepticons are the most hated. Well, at least the first movie wasn't that much of a problem.

"I can't believe that these ridiculous movies are making my friends and enemies look like complete fools.", Optimus said to himself. "And that's not even the worst part. They didn't even brought out the Mini-Cons. Just why?" The giant cybertronian sighs. "And to make everything worse, they made Sentinel betray us, made me die and kill the Fallen less than a minute, and killed off Ironhide and Jazz."

*Jazz was ripped in half by Megatron in the first movie and Ironhide was killed by Sentinel in the third film*

The Autobot facepalm in disbelief. "Aww. Those painful memories. I don't even want to mention Devastator's so called spheres of steel. Oh well. At least they give out brand new designs for me and Bumblebee, more Autobots, and finally brought out the Dinobots. I hope in the name of Cybertron Michael Bay doesn't ruin this one."

A couple a miles away, two kids and parents were glancing at the Autobot. One of them said, "Look, mom and dad! It's Optimus Prime!"

The mother said, "We already know who it is, honey."

Back to Optimus, he started to felt uncomfortable. He is fed up for being humiliated for so long. Luckily there are other shows that evolves with his glory days, such as Transformers Prime, Armada, Cybertron, Energon, Robots in Disguise, Generation One, etc; except for Transformers Animated. Can't believe that Optimus looks more younger, shorter, and skinner than his normal self. Then, he heard something. He turns around, and see another Transformer running forward to him. It turns out to be his brother, Megatron. The autobot asked, "Huh? Megatron? What in Cybertron's name is he doing out here? Shouldn't he be trying out as Galvatron later?"

The running Decepticon kept jogging as possible right after he transformed into robot mode. He was extremely tired and panting and his own face is super red. He ran up to Optimus's arm,grasped it, and bent down to catch his breath. Optimus asked, "Hey, Megatron? You look all tired and your afterburners are all beat up. Are you okay or something?"

Megatron gets up, shakes his arms multiple times, responding with a frightened face, "The Ravages are coming! The Ravages are coming!"

This comment back confused the autobot. "Okaaaay...were you taking about the haters, right?" The decepticon responded, "NO! It's even worse." He turns around. points with his finger, "In fact, THEY"RE THEY ARE!"

Right behind Megatron is a giant pile of fangirls, fanboys, haters, and likers. Right behind them are actual cybertronians, much to Megatron's dismay.

One fangirl said, "Oh Megatron! We love you!"

One fanboy screamed, "You're the most greatest Decepticon in history!"

One hater said, "Hey, Megetron! You and your pals stink!"

Optimus couldn't believe this. The Leader of the Decepticons is afraid of humanoid fans and cybertronian fan characters. How typical. He said in disbelief, "Are you kidding me, Megatron? You're afraid of the human race like this? That's more weak than your Dark of the Moon roles. No offense."

Megatron ignored the Autobot's comment, brings out his fusion shotgun, and put it on his head, trying to commit suicide. "DO NOT COME CLOSE, INSECTS!"

Not a moment too soon, Starscream appeared and landed. So does Lockdown from his car mode. He greeted the Autobot, "Hello, Optimus. How's it going?"

Optimus said, "Fine."

The "coward" asked, "What's the matter with-" He turns, sees Megatron weeping out energon tears of frustration from his optics for being surrounded by fans. The F-22 Raptor Decepticon asked, "What's going on with Megatron?"

Optimus said, "He's having fanbase issues. Too bad I couldn't harm these creatures to save his afterburner."

Starscream wasn't amused. "You Autobots are just weak. Always care about the humanity bullcrap." He then smiles. "Besides I'll take care of this. Watch and learn, Prime."

The Prime watches the "show-off" walking proudly to the fans. He said to himself, "And how are you going to do that?"

Lockdown groaned, "How unbelievable. I guess there is a major reason why the so called "Lord Megatron" is becoming Galvatron in the fourth film. And another reason why Starscream isn't coming back either."

Megatron can't take it anymore. Even the great Megatron cannot stand the fanbase same as Optimus. He said loudly to the fans while weeping in anger,"GO AWAY! GO AWAY BEFORE I"LL SNAP!"

Starscream came in and said to the fans, whom stop talking, "Uh, excuse, little insects! Would you ants just back away from DreamWorks and Lord Megatron? Can't you see you're giving him a hard time?!" This cause the Decepticon leader to turn around. It turns out to be his second-in-command standing up to him. He wonders why Optimus couldn't do it.

The fans started to make sours faces. One of the fangirls, "Hey look guys! It's the world's greatest coward. I think he's jealous."

Another fanboy said with a frown, "Hey, Plane-Con! Go fly into Skankville and tell them that you suck ass in the movies!"

One fan asked, "Why does his body look like a giant diamond?"

Without remorse, all the fans laughed at the second-in-command. Starscream couldn't believe it. He's been picked on by a bunch of humans. Now, the jet turned actually angry. "Okay. That's it!" He turned his hands into missles and started pointing at them. "No insects says those words to the great Starscream!"

This cause the humans to shut up. Now, they realized they shouldn't pick on the Decepticons. They actually forgot that they have weapons. So within a minute, they started to shed tears.

One fangirl said, "Oh my goodness! What are we doing?!"

Another fangirl comments, "We're monsters! We probably hurt the jet's feelings!"

This made Starscream confused. "Huh?"

Megatron has gotten up from his crying, wiping the hot tears from his optics with a tissue thanks to Optimus, and said to him, "Thanks. Prime."

Optiums said, "You're welcome."

All the humans felt guilty and started hugging Starscream's feet.

The fanboy said, "We're very sorry, Mr. Starscream."

The fangirl said, "As to make up to you, we'll become your fans instead, since you been showing small appearances and didn't get Megatron's respect."

Starscream groaned, "Ugh! This human kindness is killing me!"

Optimus went to his communicator and called his security staff. "Security! We got a situation here."

Inside the cabin...

Bumblebee was showing off his new style and color to a mirror right next to Hound and Ratchet.

Hound asked, "Uh, Bumblebee? Don't you think you should stop showing off your new coat of paint and alternate forms?"

Ratchet said is disbelief, "You also realized that Stinger is having the same measures, right?"

Bumblebee said, "Couldn't help it, guys. I actually love my new style! Too bad I don't speak in this movie either and seeing my Prime self finally speaking. How come nobody ever though of that in the franchise?"

Ratchet said, "You might want to answer that to the humans. They might explain why they didn't let you speak in the next movie."

In a right moment, a beeping sound was heard in Bumblebee's communicator.

It turns out to be Optimus. "Oh god! Optimus's in trouble. I better get security fast!"

Then, the scout transforms and leaves in a hurry.

Ratchet said, "There he goes again."

Back to the Leaders...

Optimus asked Megatron, "So, don't you think that Starscream might go through the same scenario as you were?"

Megatron replied, "No way! What do you think why'd I run away for?! I get I have horrible roles, but still I can't stand the foul fanbase. Nothing but a paparazzi!"

Lockdown pouts, "Paparazzi? Please. I already have a decent look back in the old days, but now i'm definitely look look like one of those ruthless scouts now. "

Optimus stated to Megatron, "True, but they're humans. They not going to harm you any time soon." Looks to Lockdown, "As for you Lockdown, you realized you have a ship of you own, right?"

Lockdown sighed, "I already know, Prime. So glad they gave me the ship, but idiotic that i don't have my hook anymore."

Megatron sighed, agreeing with Optimus and Lockdown. "Yeah. What was I was weeping for anyway? I'm tougher than that."

Optimus chuckled, "Sure you are. And don't mention about that, alright?"

Then a horn is heard. *HONK!*

The Autobot and Decepticons got out of the way, seeing Bumblebee and security cars getting closer to the fans.

Bumblebee said to the fans, "Sorry guys. This land is literally off limits. I'm afraid you have to go back from where you came."

All the fans groaned, "Awwwww!"

One of the guards said, "Get on with it, kids! Photograph time is over!"

Soon, all the fans lefted. Optimus bend down to the humans and asked, "Excuse me. Is the production done or not?"

The guard said, "Of course, Optimus. Michael Bay has already brought out Grimlock, so you're ready to go!"

Optiumus said in relief, "Finally!"

Megatron asked, "Wait! What about my production?"

Lockdown asked, "What about mine as well?"

The guard responds, "Sorry, Megatron. You don't appear in this scene. Only your brother does. That goes to you too, Lockdown."

Megatron complained, "Aw, come on!"

Starscream tells his boss, "Don't worry, Megatron. You're not the only ones who's not in production yet."

Bumblebee argued, "Starscream, you're not in the movie, remember? Besides, you died in the last one."

Starscream complained, "I already know that, Go-Bot."

Megatron said to Starscream, "This is the amount of good time for you to shut up."

Lockdown interrupted, "Luckily for you guys, this is my first annual move appearance in anyone doesn't get the memo.

Optimus said, "Well, gentlemen. Looks like I'm off for the production. See you later." The Prime transforms, and leaves in truck mode.

Bumblebee said in disbelief, "Well, this was a fine day, don't you think, Decepti-creeps?"

All three Decepticons agreed. "Yeah. It was a fine day alright."

* * *

Well, that is it for the one-shot. Don't be upset for the details being similar to the original. Please leave a message or comment. Thank you!


End file.
